Jak znienawidzić wroga?
by imaginebrolin
Summary: Zuko i Sokka w Warszawie. Śmiesznie i niepoprawnie politycznie.
1. PROLOG

_Tytuł roboczy tegoż krótkiego dzieła to _**Jak znienawidzić wroga?**_. Będzie śmiesznie, niepoprawnie politycznie, niesamowicie, nielogicznie… _  
><em>Od razu ostrzegam, że w opowiadaniu wyśmieję pewne stereotypy. Oczywiście nie mam zamiaru nikogo obrażać – wyśmieję <em>stereotypy_, a nie konkretne osoby. _

_Więcej na . !_

**PROLOG**

_Zimno. Przejmujące zimno, przeszywające aż do szpiku kości…_  
>Zuko powoli otworzył oczy, próbując złapać oddech. Miał wrażenie, że mgiełka, jaka powstała z pary z jego ust, zamieniła się w sopelki lodu. Dlaczego było mu tak zimno? Spróbował się poruszyć i poczuł ból. Jego mięśnie niemal płonęły, tworząc dziwaczny kontrast z chłodem panującym wokół niego… Zaraz. Wszystko go boli, bo ta bezczelna wieśniaczka z Bieguna Południowego, Katara, zaatakowała go używając tej swojej magii frajerów, magii wody! Wtedy, kiedy odkryli go w jaskini z uprowadzonym Avatarem! A więc udało im się go odbić… Ale dlaczego w takim razie nie pozostawili jego, księcia Zuko, swojego wroga numer jeden na pewną śmierć wśród zasp śnieżnych Bieguna Północnego?<br>Nagle wszystko mu się przypomniało. Zorientował się, że leży na siodle tego latającego bizona należącego do Avatara – Appy, czy jak mu tam. Był na Biegunie Północnym. Panowało oblężenie. Admirał Zhao zaatakował z armią Narodu Ognia, chcąc ostatecznie zdobyć północ… A on, Zuko, musiał porwać Avatara, żeby oddać go w ręce swego ojca i odzyskać honor…  
>- Nie rób tego, Zhao! Jeśli zabijesz Ducha Księżyca, to nie tylko Biegun Północny ucierpi! Ucierpi też Naród Ognia oraz cały świat, bo zachwiana zostanie równowaga! Nie wolno ci tego uczynić! Wpuść Ducha Księżyca z powrotem do sadzawki!<br>Zdumiony książę spróbował jeszcze wyżej unieść głowę, ale kucyk przymarzł mu do siodła Appy. Cholera! To był głos stryja Iroh. A więc Zhao też tu był…  
>- On ma rację. Zostaw tego ducha!<br>Zuko rozpoznał głos Avatara. Aż krew się w nim zagotowała. A więc był cały i zdrowy! Ale już niedługo…  
>Zaraz. Duch Księżyca? Zachwiana równowaga?<br>_To przecież Oaza Duchów!_  
>A Zhao chce zniszczyć Ducha Księżyca… Potem zapewne to samo uczyni z Duchem Oceanu…<br>Czy ten stary admirał naprawdę był taki głupi? Stoi przed nim Avatar, a ten interesuje się tylko zniszczeniem całego świata? Stryj musiał mieć rację. To by zaszkodziło nie tylko Biegunowi Północnemu, ale wszystkim na całej ziemi!  
>Zuko czuł, że musi coś z tym zrobić. Miał przewagę, bo nikt nie zorientował się, że się ocknął. A Zhao i jego przydupasy… Żołnierze, znaczy się… Chyba w ogóle nie wiedzieli, że tu jest! Jeśli uda mu się podnieść głowę i rękę, wtedy wyceluje kulą ognia w durnego admirała i zakończy sprawę, zaraz po tym trafiając w Avatara, którego czubek łysej głowy z tą idiotyczną strzałką widział aż nazbyt dobrze…<br>Nagle Zuko odkrył, że nie siedzi w siodle Appy sam. Ile jeszcze tych niespodzianek? Siedziała tam też odwrócona do niego plecami dziewczyna z długimi, białymi włosami, zasłaniając mu widok. Skąd ona się tu wzięła? Zaraz… Białe włosy? To musi być księżniczka wieśniaków z Bieguna Północnego, ta Yue czy jakaś inna. Dziewczyna z białymi włosami. Czy ci idioci nie mają czegoś takiego, jak farba do włosów? Litości, jak można być tak zacofanym…  
>Ale ale, o czym on myśli! Czas ucieka!<br>Zuko ostrożnie roztopił lód wokół swojego kucyka, uwalniając włosy od siodła Appy. Ta idiotka Yue niczego nie zauważyła. Teraz tylko musiał ostrożnie się wychylić zza jej pleców… Tak, widział już paskudną gębę Zhao na swoim celowniku…  
>Oparł się ręką o siodło dokładnie w miejscu, w którym przed chwilą rozpuścił lód. Było całe mokre. I śliskie. A tego Zuko nie przewidział.<br>Gdy oparł cały ciężar ciała na lewej ręce, poślizgnął się, z powrotem opadając na siodło, a kula ognia, którą wystrzelił, zamiast w Zhao trafiła w rękę Yue, którą aż do tej pory księżniczka trzymała kurczowo zaciśniętą na siodle.  
>- Auć! To boli! To boli! Co… AAA!<br>- Yue! – krzyknął Sokka, w paru susach dobiegając do księżniczki.  
>- Sokka, stój! – wrzasnął Aang piskliwym głosikiem. – Zuko się przebudził!<br>- Zuko sruko, my tu musimy ratować Ducha Księżyca do cholery! Wracaj, Sokka! – zagrzmiała Katara.  
>Jednak brat jej nie posłuchał.<br>- Ty nędzny księciuniu z głupią fryzurą – wydyszał. – Jak śmiesz atakować moją dziewczynę… Księżniczkę Yue, chciałem powiedzieć… I to jeszcze od tyłu? Wstawaj i walcz!  
>- Wedel życzenia, wieśniaku! – odparł książę, wyskakując z siodła Appy. Nie zdążył jednak użyć magii ognia, bo Sokka rzucił się na niego z gołymi pięściami i powalił go na ziemię. Zuko boleśnie odczuł wówczas wszystkie swoje siniaki i aż jęknął.<br>- Ja ci dam, zaraz zobaczysz, co to ból! – krzyczał Sokka.  
>Wywiązała się szamotanina. Obaj chłopcy leżeli już na ziemi, turlając się i okładając pięściami.<br>- Zuko! Wstawaj, tak nie przystoi walczyć księciu! – krzyknął Iroh.  
>- Mój bohater – rozpływała się Yue, wpatrując się maślanymi oczami w Sokkę. Od czasu do czasu tylko podnosiła swoją oparzoną dłoń i chuchała na nią.<br>- Co za żenada – ziewnął Zhao. – Pospieszcie się. Chcę już zniszczyć świat.  
>- Dosyć! Musimy ich rozdzielić! – zadecydował Aang. Spojrzał na Katarę, ale ta zwijała się tylko ze śmiechu.<br>- Żartujesz? Rozdzielać ich? W życiu się tak nie ubawiłam! Hahahaha! Hahahaha… O matko, ale nie w tę stronę! – krzyknęła nagle, widząc, jak Zuko i Sokka turlają się prosto do magicznej sadzawki, w której pływał Duch Oceanu. – Uważajcie!  
>Wszyscy zaczęli krzyczeć, ale nikt nie był na tyle bystry, by zareagować. i tak przy akompaniamencie kakofonii wrzasków Zuko i Sokka, spleceni w uścisku mocniejszym od uścisku kochanków, wpadli prosto do wody.<br>- Zuko!  
>- Sokka!<br>Sadzawka rozbłysła oślepiającym blaskiem. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, Zuko i Sokka po prostu zniknęli.  
>- To jak? Kontynuujemy? – zapytał Zhao, znacząco zerkając na worek, do którego wepchnął Ducha Księżyca.<p> 


	2. Rozdział 1  Ida

**Rozdział 1 – Ida**

Przez krótką chwilę Zuko i Sokka poczuli, że się duszą. zimna woda wlała się do ich płuc, byli już na skraju utraty świadomości… Kiedy nagle coś rozbłysło, a oni poczuli mocne szarpnięcie w okolicach żołądka, i już nie woda, ale powietrze wdarło im się do płuc. Woda zrobiła się przyjemnie ciepła, wszędzie unosiła się para. Szamotali się dalej, kiedy nagle zorientowali się, że jest zbyt ciasno, by się poruszać.  
>- Co do… – zaklął Sokka, unosząc głowę. Zuko zrobił to samo.<br>Wciąż byli w wodzie, jednak było jej bardzo mało. Ta jednak wciąż lała się ze srebrnego kranu po ich prawej stronie. A to, w czym się znaleźli… To przecież wanna! A to dziwne pomieszczenie, w którym stała, całe było wyłożone kafelkami. Było tam lusterko, parę szafek, i kilka innych rzeczy…  
>- To chyba nie jest już Oaza Duchów, prawda? – zaryzykował stwierdzenie Sokka.<br>- To chyba w ogóle nie jest Biegun Północny – powiedział Zuko.  
>- Albo jeszcze gorzej! – jęknął Sokka. – Przecież wpadliśmy do sadzawki, w której pływały Duchy Księżyca i Oceanu, pamiętasz? A więc to musi być… – Sokka przerwał dla dodania dramatyzmu – Świat Duchów! A więc umarliśmy! Jesteśmy zgubieni! I wszystko przez CIEBIE!<br>- Przeze mnie? Raczej przez ciebie, wieśniaku!  
>- Nazwij mnie tak jeszcze raz, a pożałujesz!<br>Sokka zamachnął się pięścią, kiedy nagle drzwi łaźni… Bo to zapewne była łaźnia… Zaraz, a po co duchom łaźnia? Nieważne… A więc drzwi otworzyły się z głośnym skrzypnięciem i pojawiła się w nich zgrzybiała staruszka z białymi jak mleko włosami, okularami z szkłami grubszymi niż denka butelek i delikatnym, gustownym nawet wąsikiem nad górną wargą. O ile to była warga…  
>- Ida, czy to ty? – zapytała drżącym głosem.<br>- Eee… Tak, babciu! – pisnął Sokka.  
>Ale staruszka nie dała się tak łatwo nabrać – uniosła laskę, o którą się opierała, i rzuciła się z nią na chłopców.<br>- Złodzieje! Złodzieje! Ida, dzwoń po milicję! Ja wam dam, moczymordy!  
>- Aua! – krzyknęli zgodnie Zuko i Sokka, kiedy dosięgła ich laska starszej pani.<br>- Babciu, ile razy mam powtarzać, że milicji już nie ma, a komuna skończyła się ponad dwadzieścia lat temu. POLICJA, tak to się teraz nazywa… I co ty znowu wymyśliłaś? Złodzieje?  
>- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że komuna się skończyła? – zdumiała się staruszka.<br>- Kimkolwiek jesteś, RATUJ! – wrzasnął Sokka, słysząc głos jakiejś dziewczyny. Było mu już wszystko jedno.  
>- Niech ktoś zabierze tę szaloną staruszkę! – darł się Zuko.<br>Jeszcze zanim Ida weszła do łazienki, zadrżała. Słyszała krzyki. Tam naprawdę ktoś był! Dwóch mężczyzn. Czyli babci się nie wydawało… Nerwowo poprawiła beżową opaskę na głowie – zawsze ją nosiła, sama ju nawet nie wiedziała, czemu – i uzbrojona w telefon komórkowy weszła do środka.  
>I szeroko otworzyła usta ze zdumienia.<br>- No co tak stoisz i gapisz się jak cielę w malowane wrota? Dzwoń po milicję, wnusiu! – rozkazała babcia.  
>Ale Ida stała nieruchomo. Nawet puściła uszami „milicję". Patrzyła i nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Widziała bowiem Zuko i Sokkę – dwójkę swoich ulubionych bohaterów z kreskówki o Avatarze, magu czterech żywiołów…<br>- Wiedziałam, że ta impreza mi zaszkodzi – jęknęła, kręcąc głową. – Po co tyle wypiłam? Po co paliłam? To nie były zwykłe papierosy, to na pewno było zioło! Bo tylko wtedy widzi się takie rzeczy, jak postacie z kreskówek w swojej łazience!  
>Co gorsza, zjawy były wyjątkowo hałaśliwe. Błagały ją o pomoc, podczas gdy babcia niemiłosiernie tłukła ich swą laską.<br>Dziewczyna już skierowała się do wyjścia, kiedy nagle drgnęła.  
>- Zaraz… Babciu, ty też ich widzisz?<br>- Może i mam wadę wzroku, ale aż tak ślepa nie jestem! Daj mi ten telefon, zadzwonię po władze…  
>- Nie! – zaprotestowała szybko Ida. – Babciu, to są moi… Koledzy… Z wymiany. Przyjechali… Eee… Z USA.<br>- Aaa, to trzeba było tak od razu! Amerykanie to kompletni idioci, wnusiu. Może dlatego siedzą w wannie i drą się, jakby ich kto ze skóry obdzierał…  
>- Drzemy się, bo tłuczesz nas laską, kobieto! – zagrzmiał Zuko.<br>Ida widziała, że robi się nieciekawie.  
>- Wracaj do siebie, babciu – poprosiła. – Ja z nimi porozmawiam i wytłumaczę, do czego służy wanna.<br>- Dobrze, dobrze. Ale żebym więcej takiego łobuzerstwa nie widziała! – zagroziła, wymachując laską, po czym zniknęła w swoim pokoju.  
>Ida zatrzasnęła drzwi łazienki i pomogła chłopcom wydostać się z wanny, zakręcając uprzednio kran. Gdy ich dotknęła, stwierdziła ze zgrozą, że istnieją naprawdę… Albo że naprawdę na wczorajszej imprezie ktoś podał jej jakieś środki halucynogenne.<br>- Dzięki – podziękował Sokka. Z ciekawością przyjrzał się dziewczynie. Była na oko w ich wieku, miała jasną cerę i włosy, które kolorem przywodziły mu na myśl łany zbóż, jakie widział, przelatując nad Królestwem Ziemi na grzbiecie Appy. Uwagę zwracała również opaska na jej głowie, luźna bluzka w kwiaty i beżowe spodnie. Stała tak i mierzyła jego i Zuko zdumionym spojrzeniem niebieskich oczu, najwyraźniej zmieszana.  
>- Zuko i Sokka – wymamrotała.<br>- Skąd znasz nasze imiona? – zapytał Zuko. Zaczynał się robić podejrzliwy. Nie ufał nikomu.  
>- Czy jesteś duchem? – wszedł mu w słowo Sokka.<br>Oczy Idy rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej.  
>- Duchem? Przecież jestem prawdziwa, tak, jak i wy! To znaczy nie mam pewności, czy wy istniejecie, czy tylko mi się wydaje… Jesteście przecież postaciami z kreskówki, i to…<br>- Postaciami Z CZEGO? – wykrzyknął Sokka.  
>- Z kreskówki. O Avatarze. To taki… Serial rysunkowy, który ogląda się w telewizji…<br>Ani jeden, ani drugi, nie rozumiał absolutnie niczego.  
>- Nieważne – stwierdziła, machnąwszy ręką.<br>- Skąd wiesz o Aangu? – zapytał znowu Zuko.  
>- To musi być Świat Duchów – kontynuował Sokka. – Wpadliśmy do sadzawki w Oazie Duchów, a więc nie może być inaczej…<br>- Oaza Duchów? Na Biegunie Północnym? – wtrąciła Ida. Wciąż nie wierzyła, że prowadzi rozmowę na taki temat! – A więc to końcówka sezonu pierwszego. Czyli jeszcze nie wszystko stracone…  
>Nagle do Idy dotarło, jaka szansa przed nią stoi. To była niesamowita sytuacja, która mogła przecież wykorzystać…<br>- Sokka, strasznie mi przykro z powodu Yue. Ale nie martw się. Niedługo ponownie spotkasz Suki i wtedy… Zresztą sam zobaczysz.  
>- Eee… Co? Coś jest nie tak z Yue? I… Skąd wiesz o Suki? Spotkałem ją na wyspie Kyoshi…<br>A więc Yue jeszcze żyje, zorientowała się Ida. Postanowiła nie wyjawiać niczego więcej, ale było ciężko. Tak bardzo była podekscytowana! Niemal podskakując, zwróciła się do Zuko:  
>- Zuko, błagam, olej Mai. Ona jest taka nudna! Będziesz miał szansę poznać bliżej Katarę. Sam zobaczysz, że jesteście dla siebie stworzeni…<br>- CO TAKIEGO? – wrzasnęli Zuko i Sokka jednocześnie.  
>- Ja i Katara? Chyba kpisz! – oburzył się książę.<br>- Rada na przyszłość: ŁAPY PRECZ OD MOJEJ SIOSTRY, BO ZROBIĘ Z CIEBIE SAŁATKĘ! – zagroził Sokka.  
>W końcu weszli do niewielkiego pokoju dziewczyny. Oprócz szafek, łóżka i stolika było w nim wiele przedmiotów zupełnie obcych chłopcom. Ze zdumieniem patrzyli na komputer, telewizor i inne sprzęty elektroniczne.<br>- Co to takiego? – zapytał Sokka, wskazując jeden ze sprzętów.  
>- Komputer. Mogę grać tu w gry, robić prace domowe… Oglądać pornole… Nie no, żartuję! Przede wszystkim korzystam z internetu.<br>- Inter-czego?  
>- Internetu. Globalnej sieci… – nagle oczy Idy zrobiły się okrągłe jak spodki. – Matko. Wy przecież nie wiecie, co to internet… Nie macie Facebooka…<br>Przeżegnała się ze zgrozą.  
>- Wyglądasz na poruszoną. Czy coś się stało? – spytał Sokka.<br>- Co za barbarzyństwo. Dopiero teraz to do mnie dotarło. Prawie jak w jakiejś Korei Północnej!  
>- Dobra. Dosyć tego! – krzyknął Zuko, celując w Idę palcem. – Natychmiast mów, kim jesteś, co to za miejsce, i skąd tyle o nas wiesz! Inaczej poznasz, czym jest gniew mego ojca, Władcy Ognia Ozaia!<br>- Nie nabierzesz mnie. Jesteś banitą, twój ojciec cię wygnał i musisz odzyskać honor, porywając Avatara… Tak, wiem o wszystkim – dodała, widząc zdumione spojrzenie księcia. – Z kreskówki o was, jak już wspomniałam. I tak nie zrozumiecie, więc… Zaraz, mam pomysł! Ach, zapomniałam się przedstawić. Jestem Ida. A wy jesteście w Polsce. Konkretnie to w Warszawie, czyli stolicy. No wiecie, tak jak Ba Sing Se dla Królestwa Ziemi…  
>- Wiemy, co to stolica! A przynajmniej ja wiem, bo nie ręczę za tego wieśniaka – rzekł Zuko.<br>- Hej, hamuj się! – wkurzył się Sokka. – Nic nigdy nie słyszałem o Polsce, choć przejrzałem wiele map i przeczytałem całą górę książek…  
>- Tak, od kiedy to wieśniacy potrafią czytać – zadrwił Zuko.<br>- Przestańcie! – krzyknęła Ida. – Teraz na siebie warczycie, ale w trzeciej serii zostaniecie przyjaciółmi!  
>- CO TAKIEGO?<br>- O.K. Dosyć spoilerów – przyrzekła sobie Ida. Mało to filmów oglądała? Ktoś poznaje przyszłość, próbuje ją zmienić, a wtedy następuje koniec świata, armagedon i apokalipsa w jednym… Lepiej nie ryzykować. Odpaliła więc komputer, weszła na stronę z kreskówkami i wybrała pierwszy z odcinków przygód Avatara Aanga.  
>- A więc to jest kreskówka. To dzięki niej wiem o was. Zaraz wam pokażę…<br>Wcisnęła „Play", ale nic się nie stało. Odświeżyła, spróbowała jeszcze raz, ale wciąż nic… Wtedy weszła na stronę Megavideo i ujrzała dziwaczny komunikat FBI o zamknięciu strony z powodu naruszenia praw autorskich.  
>- Cholera! Zamknęli Megavideo! – zaklęła. – Cholerne ACTA, SOPA i cała reszta! No to koniec. Nic wam nie pokażę, więc będziecie mi musieli uwierzyć na słowo – postanowiła. – Macie szczęście, że moich rodziców nie ma w domu. Wyjechali za granicę i wracają dopiero za tydzień…<br>Nagle zdała sobie sprawę z czegoś zupełnie niesamowitego.  
>- Hej… Wy przecież mówicie po polsku! A to ci dopiero! – zaśmiała się.<br>- Po polsku? Nieprawda, mówimy tak, jak zawsze! – zaprzeczył Zuko.  
>- Serio? A to ciekawe. No cóż, w każdym razie się rozumiemy – ucieszyła się. – O rany! Wciąż w to nie wierzę!<br>- Ha ha ha… Tak, jak też – zaśmiał się sztucznie Zuko. – Było miło. ale ja i Sokka mamy coś ważnego do zrobienia na Biegunie Północnym. Na przykład… URATOWANIE ŚWIATA? Tak, to chyba było TO! Dlatego mów nam natychmiast, jak możemy się stąd wydostać!  
>- Jeju, ty naprawdę jesteś okropny – stwierdziła Ida. – Dopiero w trzecim sezonie staniesz się pokorniejszy, fakt. A więc… Jakby wam to powiedzieć? Nie mam pojęcia, co tu się dzieje, nie mam nawet pewności, czy jesteście prawdziwi, czy tylko jesteście wytworami mojej wyobraźni… W każdym razie nie wiem, jak się tu dostaliście, ani jak możecie wrócić do swojej rzeczywistości. Przykro mi – rzekła, rozkładając ręce. – Nic nie mogę zrobić.<br>- A więc nie jesteśmy w naszym świecie, ani w Świecie Duchów… To jakaś równoległa rzeczywistość, tak? – pojął nagle Sokka. – To… To…  
>- Koszmar – dokończył Zuko, z rezygnacją opadając na łóżko.<br>- ODJAZD! – wykrzyknął Sokka. – To przecież niesamowite! Nie wiem jak Zuko, ale ja chcę wykorzystać tę szansę i poznać twój świat! Poznać Polskę!  
>- Super! – ucieszyła się Ida. – Ty zawsze byłeś w porządku, Sokka – dodała, łypiąc znacząco na Zuko. – Ale… O rany, od czego by tu zacząć? Hmm… Po pierwsze, cały świat to nie jest Polska. Jeszcze nie – zażartowała, śmiejąc się demonicznie. Odchrząknęła, widząc, że chłopcy nie załapali dowcipu. – Jesteśmy na planecie Ziemi…<br>- A więc to jest inna planeta… A ty jesteś kosmitą! – stwierdził Sokka.  
>- Eee… Zostawmy to – westchnęła Ida. – I na tej planecie jest siedem kontynentów. Zresztą pokażę wam na mapie… – mówiąc to, wyjęła atlas i zaczęła jeździć po nim palcem. Nawet Zuko się zainteresował. – Europa – to tutaj jesteśmy, konkretnie w Polsce, która leży w sercu kontynentu. Ameryka Północna – stąd powiedziałam, że wy jesteście. Tam, w Stanach Zjednoczonych, powstała kreskówka o was… – ponownie odchrząknęła. – Dalej mamy Amerykę Południową, Azję – wasz świat przypomina najbardziej azjatyckie cywilizacje, mam tu na myśli Japonię, Chiny i Koree – Afrykę, Australię… Która moim skromnym zdaniem jest na końcu świata! Oraz Antarktydę. Tak, tam jest Biegun Południowy.<br>- Podobnie jak u nas – stwierdził Sokka. – A na północy też widzę jakiś pokryty lodem kontynent… O ile dobrze czytam mapę.  
>- To nie kontynent, ale wyspa, Grenlandia. Możemy ją uznać za odpowiednik Bieguna Północnego. Hej, Sokka, bystry jesteś! – pochwaliła.<br>- No ba – napuszył się. – Na czym jak na czym, ale na mapie znam się jak nikt!  
>Zuko prychnął z dezaprobatą.<br>- Siedem kontynentów. Siedem narodów – mruknął. – I wszyscy żyją ze sobą w pokoju?  
>- Może dlatego, że nie ma Narodu Ognia? – zadrwił Sokka.<br>- Zamknijcie się! To niedokładnie tak. Narodów i państw jest niezliczona ilość, a i pokój nie panuje wszędzie. Na Bliskim Wschodzie wciąż trwają konflikty, obie Koree są skonfliktowane… Mieliśmy już dwie wojny światowe, a wielu twierdzi, że nadejdzie i trzecia, a wszystko zacznie się od wschodu, czyli ze strony Rosji i Chin, mocarstw nuklearnych… Mogłabym opowiadać o historii godzinami! Lubię ją. W przeciwieństwie do matematyki i przedmiotów ścisłych…  
>- Naprawdę dużo wiesz o historii i polityce – stwierdził Zuko z szacunkiem. – Jesteś kimś ważnym? To znaczy… Księżniczką Polski, córką jakiegoś generała?<br>- Och nie – zaśmiała się Ida. – Zwykłe wykształcenie podstawowe. U nas wszyscy to wiedzą. I nie mamy króla, lecz prezydenta.A ja nie jestem nikim ważnym.  
>- I czym rożni się prezydent od króla?<br>- Prezydent jest wybierany przez lud w głosowaniu, a władza króla jest dziedziczna. W dużym uproszczeniu.  
>- Fascynujące – przyznał książę. – Lud wybiera władcę? Coś takiego…<br>Przerwało im głośne burczenie w brzuchu Sokki.  
>- Wybaczcie. Zgłodniałem.<br>- No to pora coś przekąsić! – uznała Ida, klaszcząc w ręce. – Chodźmy do kuchni!  
>- Kuchnia? Już mi się podoba! – ucieszył się Sokka. A był już zupełnie oczarowany, gdy Ida otworzyła lodówkę i wyjaśniła, jak korzystać z mikrofalówki.<br>- Mniam. To było dobre! To co teraz? Idziemy pozwiedzać Warszawę? – zaproponował Sokka po jedzeniu.  
>- Ja tam bym wolał odszukać drogę na Biegun Północny – mruknął Zuko.<br>- Wyluzuj, Zuzu – uspokoiła go Ida. – Coś się wymyśli.  
>- NIE NAZYWAJ MNIE TAK! Tylko Azula mnie tak nazywa… – Zuko spłonął rumieńcem i zamilkł.<br>- Azula? Twoja siostra nazywa cię Zuzu? Jakie to słodkie! – zaśmiał się Sokka.  
>- Milcz, wieśniaku, bo…<br>- Spokój! – Ida po raz kolejny musiała rozdzielić chłopców. – Zaraz wychodzimy. Ale najpierw…


End file.
